Dipper in Undertale Genocide
by Dipper plus Mabel
Summary: What if Dipper fell into the mountain in which Undertale occured and met the characters in the Genocide timeline? What will the outcome be? Not good, that's for sure...Rated K. Rating may change in the future.
1. Mount Ebott

"Mabel, I'm going to the woods. Wanna come?"

"Aw, man! I wanted to see if Waddles could race me!"

"Okay...that's why I asked. You don't have to come."

"Yes!"

Dipper was planning another expedition into the woods while Mabel was...being Mabel. Dipper heard two people in a mountain yesterday, but never got to see them. He overheard a conversation between them.

"SANS!" one person had called. "HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET?"

"uh, no," the other person, whose name was apparently Sans, replied.

"UGH, DID YOU EVEN LOOK FOR ONE?" Dipper could tell that the voices were getting farther away.

"nope. got tired."

"FINE. I MADE MORE SPAGHETTI! IT TASTES GREAT! DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE IT WAS MADE BY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"do you make anything other than spaghetti?" By now their voices were nearly inaudible.

"NO! WHY WOULD I? SPAGHETTI IS DELICIOUS! DELICIOUS ENOUGH FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Dipper had heard some more talking, but he could not comprehend what they were saying. This conversation would have been pretty normal, except one thing had bothered Dipper. _Why had Papyrus asked if Sans had found a human?_ So he decided he would go investigate, unaware of the many things that he will encounter and learn, the people he would meet. No, not people, but monsters...

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short. This is my first crossover story. Should I continue this fanfic? Let me know in the reviews what you think! I know it seems a bit rushed, but just wait. I am a bit short on time. Also, spoiler alert for Undertale. I do not own anything, just the story plot.**


	2. Flowey

Dipper had prepared for the trip to the mountain. He had brought a backpack filled with papers, thinking pens, disposable cameras, and even some water. Oh, and his trusty Journal 3, of course. He was now ready. Or so he thought. He ventured out in the woods. Dipper circled around the mountain, looking for an entrance, but to no avail. He hiked up the mountain. Boy, was it hot! He chugged the contents of the water bottle. He walked to the top in hopes to get a better view of the mountain, but instead found a big hole in the top. It looked like the mountain was a volcano. He stood on the ledge, peering into the hole. He wasn't able to see anything. Suddenly, he tripped on a vine and fell into the hole. Before he could do anything, he fell down, down into the abyss...

Dipper woke up in a bed of yellow flowers. His right arm and head hurt like crazy. He saw a hallway and decided to get up. Walking through the hallway, he peeked through an archway and saw a little child in front of a...buttercup with a face?

Okay, Dipper had seen weird things in Gravity Falls, but this is a bit extreme, isn't it?

It didn't seem like they had noticed Dipper.

"Howdy!  
I'm **FLOWEY!**  
 **FLOWEY** the **FLOWER**!" the buttercup said with a eerily friendly voice.

Too friendly. Almost as if this was scripted.

Flowey went on about the child not being from here and a soul and LV. Apparently LOVE. Flowey offered to give the child LOVE, shared through little white "friendliness pellets."

Because why not?

To Dipper's surprise, the child dodged the bullets.

"Hey, buddy, you missed them.  
Let's try again, shall we?" Flowey said in a mischievous voice.

The pellets shot at the child again, slightly faster. The child still dodged it, further annoying Flowey.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BU-friendliness pellets!" Flowey said in a threatening tone, but immediately changed tone when saying "friendliness pellets."

By now Dipper had caught wind of the situation.

The pellets shot at the child unbelievably fast, and yet the child still dodged them.

Flowey's face morphed into a scary, melting horror face, scaring Dipper so much that he let out a gasp.

Flowey was about to go into his monologue of the child knowing what's going on, but Flowey seems to have heard Dipper. The buttercup looked at Dipper and smiled.

"Well, what do we have here?"


End file.
